


Whatever You Want

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Anal, M/M, Oral, Pre-Dethklok, mentioning of nickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Pickles need Skwisgaar to join the band but Skwisgaar isn't too sure... That is until Pickles offers to give him whatever he wants.





	Whatever You Want

Pickles bit at his lip as anxiety rid his body, he was standing face to face with a famous door. A door many like him get sucked in and get chewed out, spit into the corridor with a broken ego and heart. He knew it needed to be done but he’d feared it for months to come, finally Nathan forced his hand and now he was being eaten from the inside out by his anxious mind.

The redhead held his breath as he knocked on the door. His fists were clenched at their sides as the door opened. There stood the tall blond man that he feared so greatly, “Hellos?” He spoke, voice smooth yet intimidating as ever. Pickles swallowed hard as he was faced with the rising star, “Hey, ‘m Pickles... Pickles The Drummer.” The redhead spoke as he offered his hand to the younger, yet taller, man. Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow at the shorter male, yet he did indulge him, shaking his hand. “Is ams Skwisgaar Skwigelf, fastest guitarists in de worlds.” The blond spoke, his voice leaking the blond’s ever known ego. Skwisgaar takes his hand from the redhead’s, “Sos whats is it yous comes for?” He inquires, “I-I came ta offer ya ‘a business proposition.” Pickles spoke, the blond sighed but opened his door to the redhead. “Comes withs mes.” He huffed.

Timidly and hesitantly the redhead followed Skwisgaar, their destination was recognized as Skwisgaar took a seat on his leather couch. The blond poured himself wine, “Alrights, goes.” Skwisgaar said, pointing his glass toward the drummer and taking a sip from it soon after. “What?” Pickles spoke in confusion, “Gives to mes your propositions, goes.” Skwisgaar said with irritation in his voice, “O-oh yeah.” Pickles chuckled nervously. “Okey so, I have an up an’ comin’ metal band in da works. I already gots da lead vocalist, Nathan Explosion, an’ I got someone ta play bass an’ another guitarist...” Pickles paused, “But I think dat you should join cause you’re up an’ comin’ so it could help yer popularity an’ also give us a ride... Like a...” Again the redhead stopped to think of what to say... Or more likely, how to say it, “Ya scratch my back, I scratch yers kinda deal. All we really need is a place ta’ stay, an yer talent.” Pickles finally added.

The blond lightly swayed this glass in his hand, watching the wine in his glass move. “Is don’ts knows... Is haves manys other offers.” Skwisgaar pried, “Please, Mr.Skwigelf, we need ya.” Pickles pleaded. Skwisgaar scratched his chin, “Don’ts knows.” He continued, “I’ll literally give ya anythin’ ya want, just please join da band!” Pickles begged with his hands clasp, as if praying to the Swedish guitarist. “Anythings, yous says?” Skwisgaar questioned with a small smirk, “Yes! Yes, Mr.Skwigelf! Anythin’!” Pickles agreed, nodding violently. Skwisgaar nodded with a smirk, “Is thinks Is can arrange somethings...” The blond nodded, “But firsts, Is gets anythings Is wants.” Skwisgaar said. Pickles felt a strange feeling in his stomach, why was the look Skwisgaar was giving him reminding him of Nathan? Skwisgaar offered his hand to the redhead, “Come, Pickles.” The blond said with something darker lying beneath his words. The redhead takes Skwisgaar’s hand timidly.

Pickles’s stomach drops as he realizes they’re in a bedroom. Skwisgaar pays the worry on Pickles’s face no attention, “Sits with mes.” Skwisgaar says as he pats a space beside him on the bed. Pickles obeys, “Nows, yous comes to mes, seekings fame, seekings to lives in mys apartments, ja?” Skwisgaar questions, Pickles nods, “Answer mes.” Skwisgaar states intimidatingly, “Y-yes.” The redhead squeaked out. Skwisgaar smirked and chuckled, “Ja, yous gots yours conditions ands Is has mine.” The blond stated, as he brought his hand to the drummer’s chin, bringing Pickles to look at him. Skwisgaar began to pet the redhead’s dreads, “Is ams goings to trys to bes fairs to yous.” Skwisgaar said, “Buts Is haves been known tos bes a littles harsh.” He added. The blond leans in close to Pickles’s ear, “Buts yous wouldn’ts minds dat, know woulds yous?” He chuckled. The drummer shivered at the close contact and the Swede’s words. “W-what’re ya gonna do ta me?” Pickles asked, “Nothings tos bad...” Skwisgaar chuckled, “I’ms just goings tos...” The blond’s hand lingers up the redhead’s thigh, “Haves fun.” He finished.

The words were spoken intinently, “Stand.” Pickles obeyed as he often did. The blond smirked, “Strips fors me.” He ordered, the redhead went to throw his shirt off but the blond stopped him, “Nuhuh, slowlies.” He commanded. Pickles looked away in embarrassment as he slowly pulls off his shirt for the guitarist. “Much betters.” Skwisgaar remarked, Pickles bows his head in shame as he begins to undo the button on his pants. He slowly sways his hips as his pants exceed downward, passing his hips every so slowly. Skwisgaar bites his lips as the redhead blushes, his jeans touching the floor. The redhead steps from his pool of pants and eases his hands beneath the waistband of his boxers, easing them down along his hips. Pickles’s eyelids come shut as his boxers finally reach the floor, his face even more flush than before. “Looks at mes.” Skwisgaar orders, Pickles turns his eyes up at the blond. He could’ve handled it, a quick, hard fucking with unspoken words of sex and his shirt still on and pants hanging at his ankles. He could’ve handled this if Skiwsgaar would’ve turned his face away and just used him, swiftly and quietly, not much acknowledgment towards his existence. But no, Skwisgaar was not interested in that, not interested with simply taking as he pleased quickly with no acknowledgement of it. He must draw it out, do as he pleases, takes his time if he so pleases. Maybe he is quick when he wants to be, but not today, not with Pickles.

Skwisgaar places a hand on the drummer’s waist, “Come.” He states as he pulls the redhead toward him, Pickles bows his head, obeying. Pickles comes to sit on Skwisgaar’s lap, the blond takes hold of the drummer’s chin and lightly brings the redhead to look at him, “Looks ats mes.” Skwisgaar said, “Yous mays nots wants dis, buts if Is wishes to gaze upons yous, den Is will.” He added, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s neck. “Is ams beings awfullys kinds tos yous.” The blond spoke, “Thank you.” Pickles said, Skwisgaar chuckles as he pets the redhead. The younger male presses his lips into Pickles neck. Soon the light kisses turn to nips and bites, the blonde eventually sucking in dark bruises all along the redhead’s neck. “S-Skwisgaar!” Pickles moans out, he grabs onto the blond’s shoulders as his neck is ravaged. “G-Gahd!” The redhead cries out with clenched eyes as the teasing is getting to him. Skwisgaar snakes his hand to the older male’s member, smirking as much as he could at what he found. The blond pulled away from Pickles’s neck, “Yous likes dis.” Skwisgaar smirked smugly, Pickles blushed and bit his bottom lip. The blond continued to fondle Pickles, stroking slightly, only to tease the drummer. “Looks at yous, all hots and bothered bys someone who ams nots your boyfriends.” Skwisgaar chuckled, “Gahddamnit.” Pickles mumbled, why was he so hard?

At the order, Pickles was on his knees in front of the blond. “Goes on.” Skwisgaar egged him, patting his head and not making a move to undo his own pants. The redhead undoes the guitarist’s pants and pulls them down, becoming more distant at the sight of his boxers. “Don’ts bes shy.” Skwisgaar insisted, Pickles bit his bottom lip and he continues on, pulling down the younger man’s boxers. Pickles’s cheeks burned as he looked at the large member in front of his eyes. The redhead looks up at the blond, Skwisgaar merely pets his dreads. Pickles gathers himself and nods, trying so hard to have self confidence as he allows himself to go down on the blond. If there was anything Pickles was good at it was oral, after all, this wasn’t his first time around the block. “Mmm, does yous sucks Nat’ans like dat?” Skwisgaar chuckled as he pushed the drummer’s head down a little bit. “Ngh!” Pickles gags, “Lovelys.” Skiwsgaar mumbles as he pets the redhead.

Finally the redhead is pulled from the blond’s pelvis, “Verys good.” Skwisgaar complimented as Pickles gasped for air. Skwisgaar stands, bringing Pickles with him, “Lay.” Skwisgaar orders, Pickles once again obeys the blond, laying down on the bed. Skwisgaar smirks and gets on top of the redhead on his hands and knees, the blond pulls off his shirt and smirks down at Pickles, “Nows comes de funs part.” Skwisgaar chuckles, putting his fingers to the redhead’s lips. Pickles’s hesitant, “Yous wouldn’ts wants mes to goes in drys woulds yous?” Skwisgaar asked, Pickles shook his head and took the fingers into his mouth, “Goods boy.” Skwisgaar replied with a smirk. The redhead sucked on the blond’s fingers for all he was worth. Skwisgaar decided that he’d done enough after a while, pulling his fingers from Pickles’s mouth and kissing him on the cheek, “Verys good.” He compliments as he works a finger inside the older male. Pickles squirms a bit as the second finger goes in, “Nnggghh!” He cries through gritted teeth, Skwisgaar kisses the redhead’s neck, “Calms downs.” He cooed.

After a while of stretching Pickles isn’t calm, but now he’s restless. The redhead writhes beneath the blond, begging for more, harder, faster, something. “S-Skwisgaar, c-cahm ahn! More, please! Faster!” Pickles pleads, “Impatients.” Skwisgaar tsked, “P-please.” Whimpered the redhead, “Whats is its?” Skwisgaar asked, as if he didn’t know what the drummer wanted. Pickles whined and writhed for moment before pleading again, “Skwisgaar p-please, f-feck me, please.” The redhead begged, “Since yous begs sos nicelys.” Skwisgaar said, pulling his fingers from the drummer. The blond takes his member in his hands, lining it up and rubbing it ever so teasingly against the aching redhead’s hole. “Please.” Gasped Pickles, Skwisgaar smirked as he shoved in harshly. The drummer’s head shot back, “Gahd!” He cried out, Skwisgaar put his head down, “Fuckings tight.” He groaned, eyes closed as he’s nearly in heaven. They stay like that a moment, Skwisgaar allowing Pickles to adjust. At last Pickles nods to Skwisgaar, “Ya can move.” He whispered. The blond starts slowly, making sure he doesn’t hurt the redhead, sure he was using him but he wanted Pickles to feel good. Skwisgaar wanted Pickles to hate that he felt so good.

After a bit Skwisgaar picks up the pace and Pickles begins to moan. “Gahd!” Pickles moans out as Skwisgaar begins to shove into him harshly. The Swede holds onto his hips in a strangely loving way. Pickles’s legs lay on the blond’s shoulders and as he its that spot he leans down to kiss the redhead. It was too loving for what was happening, but soon it was disguised by Pickles’s growing need, heating it up into nothing more than desperate and animalistic. Pickles was grabbing and pulling at blond locks and Skwisgaar grabbed harshly on the redhead’s hips, going as hard as Pickles had ever felt. Pickles hated himself, hated himself for thinking it was better than anyone else, better than Nathan. But he couldn’t help himself, the moans spilling from his lips and the growing need for Skwisgaar’s hands all over him. The Swede was becoming addicting, it was no longer just for the band now, he knew that, he knew he was crossing a line. But as another moan of the Swede’s erupted from his mouth and another stab to the prostate came, he couldn’t help but forget his lover’s name. Soon the redhead was tearing at Skwisgaar’s back and moaning horribly loud as Skwisgaar kept grunting and groaning, being horribly harsh and punishing with his thrust, yet his hands were loving and compassionate. It felt good as the heat was boiling within both of them.

It was careless, but the real question is was it loveless? Pickles couldn’t answer that, no, he wouldn’t answer it. It felt too good, felt too right. He was forgetting all that he was throwing away as his lips collided ever so hotly with the blond’s once again. Sweaty, hot bodies pressing together. It was needy, it was so close, too close. Pickles’s arms wrapped tightly around the blond as the punishing thrusts were driving him closer and closer, “Skwisgaar!” Pickles cried out as a white heat filled him, arching up and cumming onto the blond, his face buried in the ivory skin of Skwisgaar’s neck and his hands tangled in blond locks. Skwisgaar’s hands gripped harshly at the redhead’s pale hips, pushing in harshly one last time, his head falling to the crevice of Pickles’s neck, “Pickles.” It was a quiet gasp, one that he couldn’t help as he let himself go inside the redhead. It felt so good, too good, better than he thought it would. He was only looking to destroy a relationship, but he liked it more than he should have. Skwisgaar pulled out after a moment of resting against the older male, he rises to his hands and knees. The blond’s palm of his right hand very lightly grasps the redhead’s cheek, their eyes meet, “Is ams de best yous will ever gets, no matters where yous go. No ones will evers makes you feels as goods as Is do. In bed mys names in de only ones yous wills evers know.” Skwisgaar says to the redhead, his eyes looking more affectionate than he’d have liked them to. “Nos matters who yous love, yous belongs tos me.” He adds as he gets closer, giving pickles one more, too affectionate, kiss.

Skwisgaar lays down beside Pickles, lighting a cigarette. The blond sighs after a while , “Is will joins your bands.” He adds, petting the redhead. Pickles hated himself for it but he did cuddle into the blond’s chest.

 

As he returned home Pickles couldn’t look his boyfriend in the eyes. He went right up to his room and sunk into his bed as confusion consumed him.


End file.
